scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest
My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest is an American-Japanese animated 2D upcoming official 2019 animated film due the 2018 film; My Little Pony Crossover Villains It took place back after Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe Lyrics by Lorne Balfe From Producer Genndy Tartakovsky and the studios that brought you Dinosaur and Frozen Cast *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Poof, Lucy Loud, Ashi, Bryan V and Terrence *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Greg Eagles as Grim Reaper *Ryan Potter as Ansi Molina *Moe Hornsby as Agent Xero/Lacey Shadows *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Huck Milner as Twilight Jr. *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie *Mandy Moore as Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. German as Rarity *Sarah Silverman as Fluttershy *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Bill Cipher *Mark Williams as Soos Ramirez *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *JK Simmons as Ford Pines *Alan Tudyk as King Riven and Ludo *Emma Thompson as Queen Moon *Billy Lopez as Olly Timbers *Dana Steingold as Saraline Timbers *David Hornsby as Leif Bornewell III *Eric Bauza as Mole and Master Frown *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki and Jenny Wakeman *Grey DeLise as Yumi Yoshimura, Lola, Lana and Lily Loud and Frankie Foster *Keone Young as Kaz Harada *Owen Wilson as Rapido *Tom Kenny as Razmo, Commander Peepers and Mayor of Townsville *Courtenay Taylor as Ko *Ashly Burch as Enid and Anairis Q *Ian-Jones-Quarty as Radicles *Anthony Gonzalez as Spike and Timmy Turner *Daran Norris as Cosmo *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda *Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael *Ginnifer Goodwin as Anne Boonchuy *Angela Galuppo as Bloom *Jennifer Segum as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Jodie Restner as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Layla *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *Max Charles as Miles Tails Prower *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Enchidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Robbie Daymond as Blake Myers *Derek Dressler as Mitch de la Cruz *Collin Drean as Lincoln Loud *Caherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud and Mr. Coconuts *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Jill Talley as Rita Loud *Brian Stephanek as Lynn Loud Sr. *Jenny Slate as Pony Head *Kate Flannery as Carol *David Herman as Mr. Gar *Stamper as Sir Pentious *Bill Farmer as Doc *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy *Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey and Mr. Green *Scott Meville as Sneezy *Billy West as Bashful *Kevin Michael Richardson as Happy and Mr. Pocket *Stephen Stanton as Sleepy *Amanda Leighton as Blossom *Kristen Li as Bubbles *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup *Sean Marquette as Mac Foster *Keith Ferguson as Bloo and Lord Hater *Leigh Allyn Baker as Queen Delighful *Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom, Katz and Meddlen Meadows *John de Lancie as Discord *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium and Mr. Herriman *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Keane *Jennifer Martin as Miss Sara Bellum *Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood *Anna Faris as Sam Sparks *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack *Jess Harnwell as Grim Gloom *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Nathan Carlson as Vlad, Mitch and Migmar Migmar *Corey Burton as Nicolai *Noel Wells as Lord Dominator *Fred Tatsciore as Masked Lord Dominator *Veronica Taylor as The Spy from Apartment 8-i *Marc Thompson as Masterson *Robbie Subbett as Flowershirt *Alan Turiel as Black Hat *Jim Cummings as Lord Boxman *Michael C. Hall as Toffee *John DiMaggio as Baron Vain *Jeff Bannett as Rat and Mr. Woop Man *TJ Miller as Robbie Valentino *Steve Carell as Wander's Uncle Sheriff *Audrey Wasilewski as Little Bear *Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse and Nicolas Charbonneaux as MaXi (Mara and Xilo) Soundtrack * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 1. Main Titles Nemo Opening * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 2. Beautiful Woods Leonard * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 3. Heroes is Back Out Bundle Of Joy/Moana Navigating Home * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 4. Master Frown and Sir Pentious In Wonderland Who Stole the Tarts [2010/Beyond; Two Souls Thinking] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 5. Wander gets Sleep Age 4 Continental Drift Hydraxes * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 6. Twilight and his son Pan Main Titles [2003] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 7. Twilight's Story It-Ralph Broken Karted Jerry Mc * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 8. Heroes Meets New Heroes Man In The Valley * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 9. Sir Pentious Arrives Holmes Discombobulate * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 10. Sir Pentious Kidnap Twilight Jr. Narissa Arrives * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 11. Heroes Find to Twilight Jr. Joe Black Whisper for a thrill * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 12. Twilight and his Friends is Save to Day 3 Victory Lane * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 13. Twilight Jr. Meets Master Frown Homecoming Vulture Theme * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 14. Frankie Confronts Master Frown Won't Die Like A Mark * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 15. Club Run Main Titles * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 16. Heroes and Sidekicks Heroes Arrives Emperor's New Groove Run Llama Run * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 17. Heroes and Sidekicks Heroes Arrivals/Heroes Meets Master Frown Nightmare Before Christmas Dr. Finklestein * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 18. MaXi Returns/Wander Helps MaXi Lion King Musical Circle of Life [Instrumental] * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 19. Master Frown's Festival The Fire Truck * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 20. Twilight and His Son Reunion of Madagascar * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 21. Minions Destroying to World The Carnotaurs Attack * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 22. Heroes and Sidekick Heroes Save to World American The Winter Soldier Lemurian Star * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 23. Final Battle Lord Farquaad's Death * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 24. Frown's Death Lion King Scar's Death * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest OST 25. Ending Lion King Musical King of Rock Simba/Beauty and The Beast Overture [2017] Gallery MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Wander and Twilight Jr.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Title.png MLPCVTFQ - Beautiful Woods.png MLPCVTFQ - Andrei Rose Cinderella Watch Anne Boonchuy and Rainbow Dash.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Meddlen Meadow Meets Kirbie.png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes Family.png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes in Park.png MLPCVTFQ - Angry Master Frown says in Kingdom Someone this stoling swit my pizza!.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Red Action In Kingdom Did you steal them..png MLPCVTFQ - Red Action says for Master Frown In Kingdom Master No Master Frown..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Uncle Pockets In Kingdom Did you..png MLPCVTFQ - Uncle Pockets says for Master Frown In Kingdom No Master Frown..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Little Bear from Ratz In Kingdom Did you steal them..png MLPCVTFQ - Little Bear From Ratz Says for Master Frown in Kingdom No Master Frown..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Johnny 13 Did you still my pizza in Kingdom.png MLPCVTFQ - Johnny 13 Says for Master Frown No Master Frown in Kingdo.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Touch Johnny 13's Mouth in Eat Pizza In Kingdom..png Master Frown's Evil Kingdom.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for Sir Pentious What do you what..png MLPCVTFQ - Sir Pentious Says for Master Frown in Kingdom And just one more, Master Frown for that little past one..png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown Says for I sure did. Is plan ready..png MLPCVTFQ - Tecna Says for Andrei you find my father and rally the vampires I'll look for Lord Dominator.png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Wander Looks normal to me. When did this start happen..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Sleep Wander I can see what's happening..png MLPCVTFQ - Wake Up Wander says for Rapido What..png MLPCVTFQ - Rapido says for Wander And they don't have a clue..png MLPCVTFQ - Wander says for Rapido Who..png MLPCVTFQ - Jamie and Frankie Foster Can You Feel the Love Tonight Song.png MLPCVFTQ - Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Ansi Agent Xero Star Marco and Twilight Jr Arrival Master Frown's Beautiful Kingdom..png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes and The Loud Family Meets Anairis Q Claire Fairly OddParents Sonic and His Friends, Anne Boonchuy and Winx Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Heroes and The Loud Family Meets Anairis Q Claire Fairly OddParents Sonic and His Friends, Anne Boonchuy and Winx Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Priscilla Chase Vlad.png Sir Pentious Kidnap Twilight Jr.png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Confronts Master Frown.png MLPCVTFQ - Frankie Foster Mr Green and Jonah Bishop in the audience.png MLPCVTFQ - Anne Boonchuy In Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown and Sir Pentious Mine Norm The Genie Jack Rabbit The Vampires and Deadly Six.png MLPCVTFQ MaXi Returns.png MLPCVTFQ - How's my one well-behaved Rainbow Dash doing.png MLPCVTFQ - Misty Vlad Arguement and Isabelle and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson Love.png MLPCVTFQ - helping Andrei and Rose Cinderella get his wish.png MLPCVTFQ - Dr. Caligosto Loboto and Mr. Rosby Meet Leif Bornewell lll and Katherine-Alice.png MLPCVTFQ - Norm The Genie Jack Rabbit and Lord Hater Meet Kelly and Amy Rose In Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Villains in Club.png MLPCVTFQ - Migmar Migmar Priscilla Meets Ryder in Club.png MLPCVTFQ - King Gripullon Maylyn Meets Migmar Migmar Priscilla Ryder.png MLPCVFTQ - Twilight Wander Sylvia Grim Reaper Ansi Agent Xero Star Marco and Twilight Jr Meets Master Frown and Sir Pentious in Kingdom.png MLPCVTFQ - Ansi Molina and Bloom Fight.png Rapido has a Dress.png Music & Lyric Video * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Tracks 1. Family, Twilight Sparkle, Wander, Grim Reaper, Ansi Molina, Agent Xero, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Twilight Jr., Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Wendy Corduroy, Soos Ramirez, Ford Pines, Queen Moon, King Riven, Olly and Saraline Timbers, Mole, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada, Rapido, Razmo, Ko, Enid and Radicles and The Giant Peach * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 2. Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Rapido, Wander, Frankie Foster and Jamie Lion King * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 3. Mine, Master Frown, Sir Pentious, Norm The Genie, Jack Rabbit, The Vampires and Deadly Six Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 4. If Can't Love Her, Twilight Sparkle and The Beast The Musical * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 5. Little People, MaXi, Ponies, People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends Miserables The Musical * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 6. Evermore, Wander and The Beast [2017 * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 7. For A Moment, Twilight Jr. and Twilight Sparkle Little Mermaid II Return to the Sea * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 8. Human Stuff, Grim Reaper, Sylvia Grim Reaper Little Mermaid The Musical * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 9. Under the Sea, Lincoln Loud and The Loud Sisters Little Mermaid * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 10. Who I'd Be, Twilight Sparkle and Wander The Musical * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 11. Do You Hear The People Sing Reprise, Heroes Miserables [2012 * My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Tracks 12. Girls Like You ft. Maroon 5 B Movie Clips Transcripts Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest/Transcrpit Posters My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest Poster.png Quotes Characters Twilight-sparkle-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-8.81.jpg S1e20b Wander When we spotted you.jpg S1e21 Sylvia It's not just a house.jpg MaXi.jpg Billy grim 174x252.png Star Butterfly.jpg Marco wearing his cape.png Rapido's Smilling.png Razmo.jpg My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest - Twilight Jr.png Rose pic 1.jpg Trailer Teaser Disney Logo Village Logo Blizzard Logo * Johnny Depp as Narrator; Heroes is Save to Day. * Narrator; Before Thet Were Incorporated. Teaser 2 Teaser 3 Trailer Trailer 2 Final Trailer Tv Spot Tv Spot 2 Tv Spot 3 Radio Spots Deleted Scene MLPCVTFQ - Angry Master Frown says in Kingdom Someone this stoling swit my pizza! Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Movie Red In Kingdom Did you steal them..png MLPCVTFQ - Movie Red says for Master Frown No Master Frown..png MLPCVTFQ - Deleted Scene Andrei stops bullying.png|Deleted Scene: Andrei stops bullying Kaz Rapido Mr. Woop Man's Wander Grim Reaper Radicles and Newt Walking to Forest.png Production credits Concept Art Winx Club Meets Welcome To The Wayne Crossover - The Arguement of Tecna and Andrei.png MLPCV - Wayne Heroes and Mane 8.png Welcome To The Wayne OC.png MLPCV - Black Hat Lord Boxman Meets The Spy from Apartment 8I.png MLPCVTFQ - Twilight Sparkle Wander Grim Reaper and Wendy Corduroy Meets Squint.png Wander and MaXi.png MLPCVTFQ - Bloom and Ansi Molina You'll Never Lose This Love Song.png Angel Dust Never Go Back to Palace.png Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Village-roadshow logo.jpg Blizrd4.jpg Promotions Release Date Trivia The movie is very similar between Tecna and Andrei MaXi, Wander and Rapido are Best Friends International Titles Specials TV Series *My Little Pony Crossover Villains: The Series Upcoming Sequels *Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels